


As You Are

by Knight_of_Cookies



Series: Switch Up- Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 24/7 TPA(total power exchange) /torture / noncon, Bad things that happened in the past, Bathes, Dom! Phasma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memories of:, Modern AU, Multi, Please check tags before reading!!!, Switch!Rey, Violence/ kidnapping/ emotional abuse, bondage/ latex /gags/ bondage mitts /chastity/ collars/ hoods, cookies believes fluff and angst can love side by side, cookies goes into the rabbit hole of angst -- again-- and likes it there, dealing with trauma /dissociation / manipulation, dom!hux, domestic fluff and general funny fluff, everyone is safe now, kink community and culture, kink couples, physical abuse/ heavy kink, recovery from abuse /deep dive into dark pasts, sub!Ben/Kylo, uncovering secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: Rey dives deeper into the pasts of her partners during a trip to a summer house and the memories it contains.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylux, reyluxma if you squint
Series: Switch Up- Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748683
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reylux Spring Fling





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing beta gold_pen_leaps for pushing me so much in this story.  
>   
> [link to their works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps)  
> WARNING: Please read the tags. This one is getting really dark at parts.
> 
> Switch Up, as part one of this series was a fun dive into fake dating and kink couples, culture, and hell just kink. It is not needed to read this story, but can give a better understanding of the 'miniverse' I'm creating here.

Rey parked in her normal spot off to the side of Ben and Armie's unassuming apartment complex. It was a sunny day, with only the slightest tinge of cold in the air to note the turn of the season. 

Their destination might be Armitage's summer house but the location of this trip was never revealed. The house was up in the mountains, based on a picture Phas had shown her once. All Rey could remember was the dense forest around the place, then Ben, Armie, and Phas standing together. Phas was crushing the boys close to her and they were all smiling.

Rey wanted to be there with them, a part of that history they shared, even if it was only for a few days. 

Rey looked around for what she was truly excited for today -- Armitage's new BMW X4.

The trunk was already open, with Ben's obnoxiously large duffel bag slung into it and Armie's small and prim suitcase besides it. 

Rey did a quick look around the parking lot. She grinned before popping the hood. It would only be a matter of time before she got a call from Armitage for a maintenance check anyway. 

She was hunched over the engine block reaching down for the coolant line, when she heard a light cough. Rey withdrew her arm, rolled down her sleeves, and took a breath. Only then, she turned. Armitage stood there with arms crossed and eyebrow raised, shaking his head. 

Ben laughed, coming in from Rey's side. His footfalls were thunderous against the pavement, his voice even more so. 

"Told you she would do it, Sir," Ben said, sidling up to Armitage and kissing the nape of his neck. 

"Hence why I refused to bet on it, Beastie." 

Rey closed the hood of the car, licking her lips. 

"It's a long trip, and I wanted to do some quick maintenance checks, you know, all your fluid levels and stuff," Rey said.

"Really, you are going to use the mechanic tone?" Armitage said; the upward quirk of his lip going against his serious tone. "I assume everything was in order?" 

"Yes, Sir," Rey said, throwing him her best professional smile.

Phasma pulled up and parked.Rey escaped to get her mistress's luggage. 

She dumped the remaining bags in the trunk before rejoining the small circle standing in front of the car. 

Phase held out her hand to Rey as she came closer.Rey interlaced her hand with Phas's. She felt a kiss land on the top of her head and sighed, feeling warmth spread through her.

Armitage was looking at her expectantly. Rey gave in to the building questions. 

"How does she run? Did you pick out a name yet? Are the MPGs holding up?"

Armie snorted.

"All shall be answered once we are on the road. Let's go?" 

Rey nodded and ran to the car. The rest of the group languidly followed behind; Phas taking the front with Armitage. Ben grabbed the back seat behind his dominant and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

"Missed you the last few days, nerd," Ben mumbled with a twitch of a smile. 

"You too, nerd," Rey said. She drew his hand into her lap and threw him a smirk. 

Armitage patiently answered the small flood of questions. He inclined his head slightly in Rey's direction, even as he drove. His eyes flickered back to watch Rey's reaction in the rearview mirror. He didn't miss a single one.

Rey honestly thought she could listen to the polished tempo of his baritone voice forever. And, in the world of mechanical things, they could speak as true equals. It brought its own kind of comfort, because it was something only Armie and her shared.

"Motorheads," Ben said under his breath and he leaned back in his seat. He had probably heard the whole spiel a few times already. 

Rey poked Ben hard in the chest, only earning a smile. She stuck out her tongue at him and he poked her back. Armitage kept talking, seemingly unaware of what was going on.

"Don't deny what's true, dork," Ben said in a hushed voice. 

"Dork," Rey said back to him. She glanced in the rearview mirror and caught Armitage staring her down.

"Sorry Armie, you were saying- " Rey said, sitting straight, nervously folding her hands together. She heard Ben huff in annoyance but didn't want to draw any of Armie's ire while trapped in a car with him. 

Ben tapped Phas on the shoulder. Phas took her time to close her book. Ben drummed his fingers at the edge of the door, until finally, Phas tilted her head back, and nodded. 

"Did you check out that YouTube link I sent you, the guy with the medieval weapons?" 

"Shadiversity? Yeah, I love his stuff. Did you check out the paranormal channel I sent back?" 

Phas asked. She took off her seatbelt and turned. Armitage let out a squawk at it. He hated it when people didn't wear their seatbelt. Phas really didn't care. It was another one of Phas's victories in the eternal game they played. Rey smiled at the antics.

"Oh yeah, super creepy. I could barely sleep last night after watching one of the videos. You really are a sadist." 

Phas put a hand up.

"You guys hear that, I'm a sadist," Phas said with a laugh, "Armie darling, can I borrow Benny to show him how much of a sadist I am? " 

Armitage chuckled. "Only if I get a front row seat," he said. Rey watched Armie's eyes look back towards the road in that distant way when he was remembering something. His mouth was curled into a smile that was more at home with him in a playroom with Ben. 

"Me too, I'll bring the popcorn," Rey chimed in. 

"Woah guys, I never agreed to this," Ben's voice pitched up in concern.Rey looked back towards the sound of it. 

His hands clenched in his lap. The flicker of nervousness came and went, sputtering back into the dark. 

"Sir, you won't let the mean lady hurt me, right?" Ben's hands thrust up in front of him as if to shield him from Phas. He moved so he could see his dominant in the mirror, then made his plea. 

Phas playfully swatted at Ben, "I'll show you mean, you big brat." 

Ben was suddenly smiling again, the kind of smile where his eyes disappeared and all Rey could see were the lines of his cheeks and his pointy canines. 

"Beastie, for that comment I may have to implore you to try once. Can't have you hurting the feelings of my business partner." Armitage said like a cat dangling it's prey between its paws.

"Yes, sir. I would never mean to hurt Miss Phasma's feelings. Just her pride." Ben said, his voice subdued. He sat back and folded his hands in his lap, but threw a wink at Rey. She shook her head.

The gall of the man would never stop astounding her. Maybe it was stupidity. 

Then he laughed. His hand curled into a fist to cover his mouth. The deep sound resonated through Rey. She found herself joining him. Maybe it was relief. Who knows, it felt good anyway.

Phas was faced forward again, looking stiff. Rey knew Ben was egging her on. Such was the way between the two of them. 

"You are on, Benny boy. I call tomorrow night." 

"Deal," Ben said back, giving into the challenge. 

"Rey, we have popcorn in the summer house. Good luck looking in the pantry though," Armitage said.

"Yeah, the place is fricken huge," Phasma said.


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches the summer house, and Rey pushes to find out more about Ben's unspoken past.

Within half an hour, the conversations calmed down. Phasma connected her phone to the car and started playing some 90's alternative. It was something everyone in the car could stand for long periods of time. 

Every once and awhile a song came on that Rey and Phas started singing, with Ben and Armitage resolutely refusing to join in. Not that the boys couldn't sing, but Rey was in the opinion they just couldn't keep up.

That didn't stop Rey from trying to nudge them . Especially when "Basket Case" by Greenday came on, one that Rey knew Ben could sing well. 

Rey and Phas sang loud enough to drown out the song, Phas pretending to play drums while Rey did her best air guitar.

"Come on, Beastie boy, don't be shy," Rey said during a verse. She grabbed Ben's shoulder and used it to shake him lightly. 

Ben just shrugged her off. 

"You're lucky you've heard me sing at all; I'm just not in the mood," Ben smiled,but it wasn't right. Maybe she imagined it. 

Rey smiled back. If he wanted to be shy, it wasn't gonna ruin her fun. 

\---

After a rest stop, half way through the trip, the music was turned off. Ben stopped talking, and Phasma and Armitage started going into business specifics in subdued tones. Even the sky darkened and the noise of traffic faded.

Rey checked her phone, but felt her eyes drawn back to Ben. She watched him stare out the window, his reflection showed a blank face. At first she thought maybe he was just bored, because he had done this drive a lot in the last ten years.

Once more, something was not right. Maybe it wasn't some scary video.

Rey sucked in her cheeks and worked up the courage to nudge him once again.

Ben jumped, his head smacked against the window. Rey winced at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ben's voice was panicked. 

Rey wanted to apologize, but there was no time. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Ben bowed his body forward, he couldn't see her.

With her voice lost, Rey started to reach out to touch his forehead where a small bruise was forming. 

Ben flinched away, his head tilted up and his body beginning to straighten. 

Phas and Armitage were silent.

"Ben? I'm sorry," Rey struggled to whisper, her mouth dry.

Ben's eyes widened as he looked at her, then whipped his head around to see Armie and Phas. He recoiled against the door with a whimper, eyes shut tight like someone had hit him. 

Rey didn't move, not wanting to provoke any further reaction.

Ben shifted to face the window. Rey turned to look at Armie and Phas. Why didn't they say anything? She wanted to plead with them to do something, anything. 

Armitage commanded," Let him be," His tone was rigid. 

No one would meet her eye.

Rey's hands clenched in her lap.

_What the hell just happened?_ She took a deep breath and gulped down her demands. 

She moved herself close enough to Ben that she could feel the heat of his leg near hers. Her voice still brittle, she mustered up a pleasant voice, 

"Free pillow here, if you want?" 

Ben turned back towards her and nodded, his face an open but pained apology. He squished himself lower in his seat, leaned his head on her shoulder, a hand laid on her thigh.

Rey placed her hand over his. the stiffness throughout his body released as they drove on. Rey continued to rub slow circles over his knuckles even after he fell into a fitful sleep. 

Not long after that, Phas and Armie started to talk again. Rey leaned her head against Ben's. 

It was a moment, just a moment. But this had happened a few times over the last few months. Ben refused to talk about it. Armie only explained that Ben had some bad past experiences within the kink community. Besides that, no one would say a word more.

_It's not my place to say. He'll tell you if you're patient._

They had known each other for half a year now, and Rey wanted to know. 

She was done waiting. 

* * *

The gravel driveway was long and wound through tall pines trees.

The car crunched over the gravel surface. This was enough to rouse Ben.

"Sorry 'bout the drool," Ben grumbled. He took part of his shirt and roughly wiped away the spit from Rey's shoulder. 

He stretched and Rey ran a tentative hand across his back. Ben didn't recoil now. Maybe he wasn't awake enough to, yet.

"Totally used to the slobber by now," Rey said. She was calm but was sure Ben noticed the lack of emotion in her voice. 

There was no come-back for the comment. Ben just nodded, then made an attempt to rub away the imprint of Rey's bra strap and shirt wrinkles from his face. 

Rey moved in to pull away strands of hair only to be swatted away.

Ben mumbled nonsense while he moved to fix his hair instead, so it wasn't half pressed down. Rey moved Ben's hand away and drew her fingers through his hair to fluff it back up again, like normal. He gave in and let her do it.

"Thanks," Ben said, he looked past Rey out the window.

His gaze was empty and his voice meek.

Rey couldn't stand not being able ask more, but felt the weight of Armitage's command hold her. 

_Best to not ask anything around Armie then._

She instead went to look between the two front seats at their destination.

The 'house' looked more like an old fashioned Inn, maybe once a bed and breakfast. The place was three stories high with an extensive wrap-around porch and smaller decks on upper floors. It towered above the trees, imposing itself on the landscape.

Rey leaned forward to take it all in. She took her seatbelt off, and laid her head against Phas's shoulder.

Phas kissed Rey's cheek, then slapped it with the tips of her fingers. She smiled at least. It seemed genuine. 

"Down, girl," Phas said,her face rigid for a moment before she broke and smiled again. Rey licked her in return, and made chompy noises. Armie rolled his eyes at the antics.

When they parked, Armitage pulled out a pack of cigarettes and got out of the car. Phas soon followed him. Rey stretched in her seat, but didn't move to leave the car. Ben was still half awake, so she waited. 

Ben said nothing. Rey felt the questions well up within her once more. She didn't ask though. 

Ben and Rey got out of the car and Armitage pounced. The dominant dropped a half finished cigarette on the ground, marched over to Ben. Ben attempted to kneel but Armitage grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"You up to walk the old path with me for a bit? I need to stretch my legs," Armitage asked, as he swept his hand towards the wall of forest behind the supposed house.

" Yes, Sir." Ben said, his voice distant. 

Rey kept an eye on the two men as Ben trailed behind Armitage towards an opening in the towering trees. Phas's long arms wrap around her. 

Phas was warm and steady. Rey kissed the offered appendages.

"I can give you the grand tour of the house," Phas said with a milk chocolate sweetness into Rey's ear. It was meant to be a distraction as well as a demand. 

"You mean the inn," Rey scoffed.

Phas pulled Rey to the front porch and they began to walk around the house. Phas spoke again but the words blurred together. Rey had a notion it was about happy memories of the past at the summer house. 

Then, Rey heard Ben's name. 

Phas pointed to a chair hung from the rafters above it, 

"So one time Ben was complained about not having enough time to read. Naturally, Armitage tied him to the chair, and gave him a book and left him tied there for the whole play party. Benny couldn't even be mad. It was hilarious."

"I suppose you messed with him?" Rey said as she sat on one side of the chair. 

"Just teased him a bit," Phasma said, sporting a devilish grin, as she sat besides Rey. 

" Wouldn't expect anything less. How long ago was that?" Rey asked. 

_This was a thread that could be unraveled_. 

Rey shifted so her head was in Phas's lap, and she could look up at her dominant, like they so often did at home.

"Maybe 3 years ago? " Phas said, her fingers rested on the base of Rey's bun and began to tug at the elastic.

"Wait? How long have you known Ben again?" Rey asked, she swatted Phas's hand away. 

_How could she have forgotten something so simple? Did Phas ever tell her?_

"Almost as long as Huxley. Maybe -- 10 years?" Phas said, her face scrunched up and she counted under her breath.

"I know Ben and Armie went to college together. They never mentioned which one though. You all went to the same college?" Rey asked. 

I _should have known_. 

Rey wanted to know what was wrong with Ben. Maybe she knew nothing. She grabbed at Phas's fingers and pulled them to her lips. Something solid to cling to.

_Stay cool._

Phas leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I had the pleasure of watching them almost kill each other as roommates in freshman year," Phas said with a warm smile. This was a story Rey had heard before she was sure, at least.

Rey choked on the laughter that bubbled up. She would have to get more stories from the boys some day.

"Is that where Armie learned he had a sadistic streak? Did you corrupt him?" Another question never answered.

"Au contraire, kitten. Other way around." Phas said,her face lit up. Rey released Phas's hands, and let out a breath. 

_Push a little more._

"I can't imagine how you three would have started hanging out together. I don't remember you ever mentioning it," Rey pulled herself back up to sit upright on the bench.

Phas stood up and walked the short distance to the railing, then leaned against it. She faced Rey but closed her eyes. 

Phas knew. She always did.

Phas opened her eyes and put on a thin lipped smile.

"Hang out?" She made quotation marks with her fingers, "bit of a strong word. More like forced together on English assignments for a semester. Benny boy was the only reason we passed that class." Phas sagged against the railing, relieved.

_But why relieved?_

"Did you guys start playing after that?" Rey went further down the rabbit hole.

She decided to forgot her embarrassment about the lack of knowledge on the trio she had become entangled with. 

Phas let out a jolted laugh, her hands gripped the railing a bit tighter. 

"Ben was taken then. He had this metal collar he wore all the time. Huxely and I dabbled, went to munches and the like."

Rey leaned forward. 

"Ben was 24/7 then too?" Rey asked.

Phas licked her lips, her eyes flicked to the wall behind Rey.

Rey continued on. There was an answer here. 

"How did that end up?" Rey asked. The answer was obvious, but she needed to hear it. 

Phas slumped down again. She used the railing to hold herself in place. 

"Not great," Phas said. She winced and let out a slow breath. When she looked back at Rey her body relaxed again. 

Rey saw relief again, like some great burden had begun to lift.

_Who had Ben feared so deeply that even Phas would not tell her until now?_

_Why now?_

Rey didnt want to push Phas anymore. Not now. She had a better idea. 

Rey got up and grabbed Phas's hand. 

She led them to what she assumed was the front door, based on the ornate designs carved into it. Phas followed without a word, her mind still elsewhere. 

They walked into what must have once been a small lobby turned sitting room. Rey plodded around the room looking at the refinished antique furniture contrasted to the modern furnishings around them. If she didn't look closely nothing would seem out of place, but Rey knew Phas's style. After a turn around the room she asked her next question,

"So, you said you've been coming here for years, yeah?" Rey asked hearing her voice echo slightly in the quiet room. It was too quiet here.

"Yeah, Huxley inherited the place in college and had rented it out for events by the next summer. Always did have that knack for logistics," Phas answered. It was a matter-of-fact for sure. 

Rey barely remembered a mention of a large inheritance from a passed family member. Not much beyond that though. 

"This place certainly isn't his style though," Rey said as she eyed Phas intently 

Phas beamed with pride at the statement and replied, "This was my first real project with Huxley. I couldn't bear to let his terribly boring fashion sense overwhelm the atmosphere." Phas sped through her words, her eyes ran through various items around the room. 

Rey continued to roam the room. She peeked down a few branching hallways. Rey imagined the whole place was a comfortable clash of antique and modern. There were too many wood stains to count, all meshed together, to fool the mind into the sense of a second home. Perfectly imperfect. 

"All this makes me wish you would have gone into interior design," Rey said. 

Phas burst out in laughter at the comment. _Yeah right_ , that industry would lead to someone being punched in the face with Phas there.

"You're cute, kitten. That reminds me, I'm gonna claim the best room before the boys return. You mind grabbing our bags?" 

"Not at all, ma'am," Rey said. Phas sauntered off down one of the hallways. Rey waited until the sound of her footsteps grew faint. 

Once outside, Rey checked back to make sure Phas wasn't looking at her through any of the windows and scampered toward the path Armitage and Ben had gone down. 

She reached the woodline and slinked her way down the main path. No sign of the boys, yet. Within a few minutes, a small clearing with a garden revealed itself

Rey crept closer. Armitage's voice grew clearer. She found a good spot in a bunch of high ferns and knelt down. It was just close enough to make out Ben and Armitage's conversation.

"I just don't want her to see me - like I was. I don't know -" Ben's voice was brittle.

Ben let out a reedy breath. 

"Maybe it's time to tell her. It's been weighing on you for too long. You don't have to say anything until you are ready. We can handle her," Armitage was stern but kind, as was his usual style with Ben.

Ben took in a series of choked breaths. The start of words came out but never the end.

"Yes, Sir," was all Ben said in the end. 

Rey crept back on the trail and reapproached the boys.

"I think I'm lost, guys. Help," Rey said, her voice honeysweet and her arms behind her back. She gradually paced her way forward.

"You're a terrible liar. But yes, we can go back now," Armie said, his face and voice blank of any expression. The lack of expression unnerved Rey but she pushed the sensation down 

"Good. Phas wanted to let you know she was grabbing the best bedroom," Rey teased. 

Armie's eyes widened, filled with emotion once more.

"That little - ! How many times?!" Armie huffed. He began to jog back towards the house. 

Rey let a laugh escape . _So that was what Phas was doing_ . _Very sly._

Ben was alone with her now. He shifted from foot to foot, eyes on the ground. 

"How much did you hear?" Ben demanded. He didn't look at her.

Rey bit back the automatic response that she heard nothing. 

"Enough,"Rey said instead. 

"You gonna ask? You've barely been able to contain yourself since -- ," Ben said, he gingerly touched his bruised forehead.

Nothing too hard, even if she wanted to ask him everything. 

"Was that from -- whoever you were with in college?" Rey asked, her voice low and calm. 

Ben took a step back, mouth agape. He turned his gaze towards to shaded path.

"They told you?" Ben's fists clenched as he glared down that path. 

A glare that could pierce souls

"I guessed --mainly. Ben, you should have told me," Rey started, "I didn't know anything about this,so don't you dare blame Phas and Armie!" Rey exclaimed, her teeth grit. 

_How many secrets were there?_

"They've seen everything, they should understand," Ben said in a disembodied voice. His body crumbled inward.

"They weren't allowed then? I trusted you," Rey said, the momentum of her anger turning to fast. She needed to stop.

Rey turned around so she was no longer facing Ben.

She wanted to punch something. She wanted to curl up on a bed in Phas's lap. 

"You're gonna leave too," Ben said, all the anger drained away until there was nothing but a husk. Rey couldn't hear him move.

"I'm sorry you don't trust me. But that hurts -- you know how much that hurts," Rey muttered. 

She had confided to Ben the abuses of her early caretaker, the nightmare of the foster system before the adoption. 

She trusted so few. 

"It hurts -- you're gonna leave anyway. I just wanted a little longer," Ben said, his words lingered in the air. Ben's feet dragged across the ground, he was so close.

Rey stayed put. She refused to turn around. She wouldn't be able to keep what little calm she felt if she looked at him. 

"Promise to tell me before we leave this place," Rey demanded, the words left her mouth before she could stop them. She was petulant and selfish. She didn't care.

Ben said nothing. She heard him move even closer, the heat of his body radiated against her back.

Rey whipped around. She nearly barreled into Ben.His arms wrapped around himself as he toddled back.

"For the record, I'm not going anywhere. Stop saying that," Rey said. She grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him down the path. He stumbled behind her, still silent. Rey didn't look back again. Ben's hand clutched around hers. 

When they reached the summer house, both Phas and Armie were on the porch. They sat on a bench by the front door. They peered out towards Rey and Ben.

Rey wasn't surprised. 

She stopped at the edge of the wood line, far enough away to not be heard by their dominants. Ben knocked into her and scrambled back. He slid his hand from hers. 

She had to say something, needing to unpack or some excuse. Nothing came out. 

Ben chewed his lip. Rey well knew he was trying to find the words for something. She waited. 

"Ask Phas to tell you, then. Sir as well," Ben took a deep breath, his eyes dropped to the ground, "Ask whatever you want after." 

With that, Ben lurched towards the house ahead of her, to Armitage. Both men disappeared inside. 

Rey stood frozen. The wait was over.


	3. Flickers of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phas and Armitage begin to unravel the secrets of Ben's dark past to Rey.
> 
> There are shadows, watching. 
> 
> A wayward traveler lured by false light.
> 
> It is only the start.

Rey ended up in the bedroom Phas had chosen for them. She laid down, her body demanded sleep. Phas was in the bathroom. Phas tried to talk to her about...something when sleep took over. 

When Rey awoke, The dark gave way to the smell of something delicious and fried, likely Chinese food. Rey followed her nose, eyes still closed as she groped across the bed following the scent. How could she feel so exhausted still? 

Rey made a thorough search of the surface of the bed in vain. She opened an eye and peered out to the darkened room. The only point of light was an antique desk lamp by the door, which gave the room a yellow glow.

"How long -- I asleep?" Rey mumbled to the room. There could only be food if Phas had brought it. 

"Too long. We ordered dinner. I did try to wake you." 

_Did she really try?_

_Phas was good at deception when she needed to, but never with Rey._

_Except about Ben._

"Hmmpf," Rey grunted out. She slithered out from the warm covers and wobbled across the room to the desk to her dominant. Phas sat still, plumes of smoke curled around her from a half-finished cigarette. 

Containers of Chinese food sat unopened with a plate and chopsticks ready to go. Rey dropped herself on Phas's lap and opened the first of the containers. 

Phas adjusted behind her and put out the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. There must have been half a pack of cigarettes in it already. An arm wrapped around Rey's torso and she was lifted off of her comfortable seat.

"Hey. No-go," Rey grumbled. Instinct took over. She flipped around and grabbed onto Phas's shoulders, then wrapped her legs around her dominant's waist. 

Phas made an attempt to dislodge Rey to no avail. Rey grinned a brief toothy smile for her victory. 

She just needed the moment of closeness for a moment longer. 

_Why am I so weak?_

"You are ridiculous when you're tired, kitten? Did I ever tell you that?" Phas asked. 

Rey nodded into Phas's shoulder. Phas held her like that for a moment. Then she motioned for Rey to get down. 

Rey frowned, but did so. The night's chill crept back into her skin. Phas patted the seat of the now vacated chair and Rey sat down. Goosebumps prickled her skin, even with the lingering warmth held in the wood. 

She picked at a dumpling. It was cool, but warm enough to eat. A blanket wrapped around her shoulders after a few bites. 

"Now, eat" Phas commanded. Her dominant voice was comparable to the bite of dark chocolate with strawberry filling. 

The words sent a cooling sensation down Rey's spine, more goosebumps appeared down her arms.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rey responded. It was automatic and soft. 

She missed that voice, even though it had only been a day. 

Rey missed the leather of her collar around her neck and the jingle of the lock, when the lock was used. 

By now, she would be allowed her collar again. 

_Weird_. 

There were others things that were off as well, not just Ben's strange moment. 

Too much to dig into now.

She needed to know about Ben first. 

Hunger kicked in and Rey demolished three containers of rice,chicken and broccoli, and crab rangoon. Once finished, Rey sat back with a full belly. The fogginess of sleep began to clear. 

_'Ask Phas to tell you.'_

_And now she would_

Phas had disappeared to grab something from the car, or so she claimed. Rey had barely registered the words when she ate. 

But now it was dark and silent. 

Her confidence grew in time to consider her questions.

Phas came back empty handed. 

"Must have left it at home then," Phas offered.

Rey pounced. 

"Armie stopped Ben from kneeling when we got here. Was Ben wearing his collar when you saw him earlier?" Rey asked. She stood, arms crossed. Phas closed the door behind her, then took in a deep breath.

"No, I see you are properly awake though."

"Why?" Rey asked. Her voice left no room for excuses. She would accept none.

Ben, Armie, and Phas must have talked while she slept. 

Phas threw her hands up in defeat and lumbered past Rey to sit on the bed. 

Rey turned her chair so they were facing each other. 

Phas didn't meet Rey's eye. Her fingers tangled in the loosened blankets. She held tight and then spoke. 

"This place has some very bad memories for Ben." Phas started, her eyes flickered around the darkest corners of the room like there something watching. Her voice was timid.

"Something you've seen?" 

"Yes. Never really understood though. Ben was involved in a group, called themselves the "old guard. They were -- secretive.I only know so much." Phas refocused on Rey, though her hands continued to claw the blankets of the bed. 

Were the shadows Phas watched here for Rey as well?

Rey sat back. She rummaged through her memory of any mention of such a group. 

She only knew horror stories, like twisted fairy tales of monsters that snatch lost travelers. 

_Ben wore a metal collar then._

"Ben -- belonged to one of them?" Rey spoke the question unwillingly. 

_Please say no._

Phasma looked back to the shadows. her eyes closed. Then she answered,

"He did it to get away from home, I think. He was trying to go to college and live the lifestyle. He was vulnerable." 

Ben told Rey of a nightmare he had once. _There was a wayward traveler, alone on a dark road. A lone house, brightly lit against the creeping wood invites them in. The traveler doesn't know it's a mouth that intends to swallow them whole._

"He got picked up by someone," Rey whispered, "This ' _old guard_ ' did stuff here?" 

_Monsters and mouths take nest where ever they can hide. They wait for their prey, patiently._

"Yes. Things seemed okay until -- the incident . Didn't see it myself." Guilt dripped from Phas's voice. 

"Armie did?" Rey responded, her throat tight. 

_Can any passerby hear the screams of those digested?_

"Yes. It was after his first attempt to rent this place for a show. Had me create a small stage and everything. Anyway, something happened after when Ben decided he was done. The proceeding shit show was recorded " Phas said in a ramble. She grated out the final words.

" What -- was recorded?" Rey asked. The words almost didn't come out. 

The shadows surrounded Rey, just out of the corner of her eye. She swore there were low moans of pain. They echoed through the house.

"Ask Armitage about it. He has it -- He can tell you better than me," Phasma said. Her hands unclenched, at last, she leaned back and collapsed on the bed. Rey got up, stiff and walked to the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Rey said. She knelt on the ground in front of her dominant. She was safe when she was submitting. Phas took care of her here. No monsters or moans could haunt her here. 

She leaned her body against Phas's legs, which still dangled over the end of the bed. Phas's hand found her head and tangled in her hair. Warmth and comfort. 

Phas sat back up properly and leaned over Rey. But Rey didn't look up. Phas was hurting too. 

"It's okay, kitten. It just -- never gets any easier to think about," Phas said, her voice cracked and strained. It was always easier for Phas to let go when people couldn't see her face. 

They sat like that until Rey's legs were numb. 

\---

Rey nudged Phas under the covers after a while and sat with her until her dominant slept. 

Rey was restless. 

She threw on a jacket and moved into the hallway. She smelled smoke. No moans or haunting figures at least. Dim, imitation gas lamps lit the way to the staircase. Beyond that was darkness and the increasing scent of smoke. 

Armitage must be up as well. 

Rey followed the source of the smell, feeling along walls, until she found Armitage in the sitting room on the first floor. There was only the low light of a small lamp on the coffee table next to him. The rest of the room was only shadows.

"Can't sleep, little Rey?" Armie's voice drew Rey further into the room. He sat in a large armchair, his back facing the door. 

Rey could only see his hand with a dangling cigarette between his fingers. The man had unnatural hearing. It wasn't fair. 

Rey shuffled further into the room. Even though they had gotten closer and played over the last few months, Rey still felt intimidated by Armitage. 

She could never forget how his and Ben's private sessions far outdid their public ones for spectacle.

Both men carried such an intensity about them. 

"What did Phasma tell you?" Armitage spoke. Rey jumped, her hand flew to her chest. Her heart was pounding. 

The dangling arm waved her over. Rey followed the motion to sit after that, all the while Armitage sat and watched her. Rey swore his eyes were like that of a hawk, piercing. 

"There is some kind of recording of an incident involving Ben. That you knew more," Rey said. Her voice was akin to a scuttering mouse. She had the instinctual urge to leave, less she be eaten.

Armitage sat back and took another long hit of the cigarette and blew it out. The smoke hid his face. 

"Ah. That," Armitage said. He leaned forward, through the smoke. Maybe he was more like a dragon. 

Rey put her hands in her lap and waited. Armie hated being rushed. The cigarette was put out then Armitage got up and paced over to her, something in his hand. 

A picture was pressed into her hands. Armitage stood beside her. 

Rey recognized Ben immediately, though he was younger, around early 20's, around her age now. 

He was bound in a cruel fashion with ropes; his arms and legs bound while he was forced to support himself on his knees and elbows. 

The rope was thinner than it should have been for that kind of tie and it wasn't wrapped enough around each limb. Rey couldn't imagine how painful that would be.

She could see rope around his neck pulling back to his hands. His hands were bound with some kind of thin black tape. His wrists and ankles had already turned dark from lack of circulation. He was gagged with a kind of oversized ring gag. Rey pulled the picture closer and swore she could see marks on his cheeks that looked like bruises under the band of the gag. Ben had been crying, the marks of dried tears were definitely there. In his eyes was the definition of agony. 

One more rope led up from Ben's neck to a gnarled hand..the picture cut off at the person's waist. A guess, but, the person -- this dominant was older, and crueler.

"This was with that person," Rey said. She thrust the picture back into Armitage's hands. It burned to touch it with the realization of what it was. She couldn't look any more. 

"The footage is painful to watch. But I always keep it to remind me," Armie said. He took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. His tone was lifeless, controlled. But his hands shook with the lighter. 

"Of what?" Rey asked, unable to stop the tremor in her voice.

"If I ever meet another Ghost, that I will kill him faster." Armie's voice was calm, placid even. 

The temperature in the room dropped. Like some ghostly passing. The sense of something that watched her in the darkness.

Then it passed. Maybe she imagined it. 

Rey sat in shock.

Armitage finished one cigarette and started another. 

"I should say the old fucker died of a heart attack. All I did was stab his pride, free his slave, and disband his little cult. Nature did the rest," Armitage said. He smiled, vengeance filled, as he took a short drag. 

_And so the hunter cuts the wayward traveler from the stomach of the beast._

_A dragon burns down the monster's castle._

"How long -- was Ben with them?" Rey asked. She stuttered, unable to to keep a steady voice.

"Until he graduated Uni. I am amazed Ben got through with all that. If the bastard had one thing right, it was making sure he could eventually leech off his slave because he didn't want Ben dependent on him. Even if the reasoning was selfish and his methods cruel," anger and disgust crept into Armitage's voice. 

Rey's hands clenched. Her mouth felt dry. 

"You left him for that long?" Rey asked, her voice as hot as a red blade. Armitage took another long drag. Another dragon's breath of smoke seeped from his mouth. 

"Any sooner and it would have been a disaster. They had to 'trust' me and I had to understand their weak points," Armitage said. He would say that, forever the strategist.

He peered out to the darkness in the room and frowned. His whole body was tense. He turned away from Rey, like he could hide what he had done. 

This was a decision he had not made with ease.

Rey wanted to be pissed off. But it made sense. But it only created more questions.

How did he know when to strike?

Did Ben know he was to be saved?

She couldn't imagine what that was like, for either of them.

_What happened after? Where did she fit into this story?_

"Why did he keep saying I would leave?" The question poured from Rey. 

"There were others over the last few years. His family kept him at arm's length after they learned what he really was," Armitage drew his hand across the front of his neck, like the outline of a collar, " He got called a broken toy by someone he once thought a friend. It tore him up." Armitage finished, voice still neutral. He didn't look at Rey, just the darkness beyond. 

"I am not them," Rey huffed. The image of bashing multiple people's heads in with a wrench came to mind. The idea didn't help.

"I know," Armie responded. His arm laid over her shoulder. He stood besides her. 

He didn't speak after that and neither did Rey. The silence forced her to go beyond the simmering anger. 

"You tried to pull him out of the lifestyle?" Rey asked. 

"Slowly, yes. Never really worked out. He still hates not being able to wear a collar all the time, sitting on proper furniture, or using my name. He's terrified of making me truly angry.You know what I mean."

Rey just nodded. There were so many times Ben had a moment of -- something being off. Or when he seemed to be stare off into nothing with this mask of fear. 

How many times had she hurt him without knowing? What if she accidentally triggered a memory and he panicked? 

The world spun. Rey gripped the couch with one hand and Armitage's hand with the other. He didn't move. So still. 

She was still.

"I need to talk to him," Rey pleaded.

"You will" Armitage said. He put out his cigarette and walked into the darkness. It was the place he looked at earlier for so long. 

A second light was turned on.

There was Ben, who sat cross-legged on the floor. He wore all black. His head was covered in a light fabric hood. He was gagged underneath. His hands were bound in simple neoprene cuffs. The edges of his normal collar peeked out from under the hood. 

Armitage pulled Ben up until he stood. Ben didn't resist or try to speak. He just grabbed onto Armie so he could walk easier. 

"Follow me," Armitage said. Then he led Ben down the hall. Rey scrambled to follow, not able to fully process what just happened.

Armitage guided Ben and Rey to one of the rooms on the third floor. He opened the door and walked Ben inside to the foot of the bed. 

Rey stood in the doorway as Ben knelt in front of Armitage. The dominant worked with a practiced hand to remove the hood and cuffs first. Ben didn't move as Armitage worked, his head bowed.

Armitage beckoned Rey in with another wave of his arm. Rey shuffled to the foot of the bed. 

One of Armitage's hands pulled Ben close so he was leaning against his dominant's leg. With the other he pointed to the bed, the hawk-like gaze looked from her to the floor next to Ben.

Her mind was blank. Rey sat down next to Ben. She didn't dare touch him. 

The first thing that came to mind was Phas's guilt stricken face earlier that night. 

_Of course Phas knew_. 

Rey couldn't bring herself to be mad. She wanted answers, and she got them. 

_So why did she feel so terrible?_

\---

They didn't move for a while. Ben's breathing went from ragged to a slow even pace. 

Armie pulled Ben to stand and then placed him on the bed. He finally unbuckled the bit gag and used the edge of Ben's shirt to wipe the spittle away. Rey followed and sat on the bed after another look from Armitage.

Armie leaned down and kissed Ben's forehead. Rey froze in awe at the unusual gesture between the two men.

After that, Armitage grabbed the items he pulled off Ben and put them on a table by the door. He didn't look back before he left the room.

Rey wanted to call out to Armitage. 

The door locked from the outside. 

_So much for that._

Ben curled forward, as if he could become so small to disappear from Rey's notice. 

Rey didn't know what to say. Words came back to her.

_'I don't want her to see me like I was.'_

Rey's body was lead beneath her. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. 

Ben had been injured in so many ways. 

How could she have understood?

When she could move once more, Rey crept a hand over Ben's arm. She shifted so she could wrap her arms around him. Ben didn't resist. 

Rey pulled Ben against her, so their bodies were pressed together as they laid on the bed. 

Ben shook, his body curled in still. His hands grasped onto her arms. 

He didn't push her away. The world grew quiet around them. 

There had to be some reassurance she could give. The words wouldn't come out. 

Once Ben's vice-like grip loosened, Rey pulled back. 

An almost unnoticed moan of pain escaped Ben. Rey kissed the back of his head, then got up and pulled the covers back. She nudged Ben to get under them and he did so. He didn't curl up. He just watched her with silent curiousity.

Rey laid down on her back and pulled Ben to lay next to her. He laid on his side, an arm wiggled under the pillow, and another draped over her side. His mouth opened and closed several times. 

Rey waited for words. He remained silent, his eyes searched her face. 

Rey found her focus drift to the marks the gag left on his cheeks and the collar he wore once more. She laid her hand over the thick and warm leather. Ben's eyes closed. 

_Everything is okay._

_Rey leaned close so their foreheads touched._

_Ben let out a soft sound of contentment._

There was no way she could ask any more questions now. 

It had been a long day. Her arm was laid against Ben's chest. His heartbeat was slow. His muscles relaxed and he drifted to sleep. 

Ben was so beautiful when all the tension was gone from his body. Rey couldn't sleep but she laid there.

There was a silent satisfaction with Ben in her arms again. Everything else melted away.

Rey closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. 

Over the next few hours, a few things seemed clear.

Ben's prediction would be proven false. No matter her frustration, Rey was beside him now. She wouldn't leave. 

No matter what more she learned, Ben was still her dear friend, partner, and someone she wanted to grow with in the future. 

Rey couldn't imagine a future without Ben there now, just as she had accepted Phas and Armitage as part of that vision. 


	4. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night and a long morning. Some things are answered, many things are still left unsaid. 
> 
> Perhaps it was the plan all along. 
> 
> Rey is caught up in the tide of it.

Rey woke up, somewhat. The light burned against her closed eyelids. She shifted, hands reached out but there was nothing. 

_ Where's Ben? _

He was gone. 

She yawned and sat up. With one eye open, she pulled a throw blanket from the nearby chair over her shoulder and padded across the plush carpet to the attached bathroom. 

It was empty. The light was brighter in there, so that door was closed again. 

Maybe he went downstairs. Rey walked back to the hallway door. Nope, that was locked. 

_ Thanks, Armie. _

The light finally stopped being painful, so she did a proper scan of the room. There was a lump of bedding tucked next to the left side of the bed. 

Upon further inspection, there was a mop of black hair sticking out the edge of it 

Rey settled on the floor besides the lump. She peeled back a section of the blanket to see that Ben had grabbed a pillow and the sheets, and was curled up in a ball around it. His shirt had bunched up overnight, which left perfectly exposed and very ticklish ribs in view. 

Rey moved closer. The temptation was sweet. 

Rey leaned in closer and closer. Ben was mumbling something under his breath.

_ Was he awake?  _

"Didn'tmeanto-- sosorry -- won'tdoagain,"  Ben whispered. Rey could hardly understand.

"Why are you down here?"  Rey fought back another yawn as she spoke.

"Because it's where I belong, Master,"  Ben responded. His eyes weren't open. His voice was the same as when he hit his head in the car, terrified.

Rey shuddered, the image Armie showed her the night before burned into her memory. 

_ Still asleep, then. _

Rey took slow deep breaths. 

_ He needs to wake up.  _

"Why aren't you on the bed?"  Rey asked. She spoke louder, hoping it would wake Ben. 

He just curled tighter in on himself. His hands moved to cover his head, like someone was about to strike him.

"Because I'm not allowed, Master."  Ben said, eyes still closed, his voice muffled by the pillow and his arms. 

Rey bit her lip.  She rocked in place, unsure what to do. 

"It's Rey. Please wake up,"  Rey pleaded, her voice grew in volume.

Ben's eyes fluttered open. 

A moment of relief. 

Ben's eyes turned to hers, blinked in disbelief, then surveyed the room. 

He pulled Rey down the ground, hard. Ben grasped her with one hand, a silent plea for her to remain lying on the ground next to him. 

Desperation seemed to crawl in his skin. Ben's chest rose and fell rapidly, his mouth opening and closing. Sweat soaked his whole body, which made his hair cling to the edges of his face. His free hand felt for the collar around his neck, and something else that seemed to be missing. 

His face contorted further in pain. Ben dragged himself up, released Rey, then half crawled, half ran to the door. 

Rey didn't dare speak. Ben scarcely touched the door handle to know it was locked. He shook his head, muttered something under his breath again.

Ben ran back to Rey. His eyes grew wide and wild. His fingers clawed onto her shoulders, his eyes scanned the room relentlessly. 

_ Monsters and mouths take nest where ever they can hide. They wait for their prey, patiently.  _

"You shouldn't be here,"  Ben said, voice pitched in concern. He sounded like a trapped animal. 

_ Still trapped in the nightmare, in the monster's teeth  _

"I'm sure Armie and Phas will let us out soon,"  Rey said each word deliberately. She didn't move. 

Ben looked at her, actually looked at her, again. His grip loosened and his hands moved to cover his face. 

"Armie... Phas,"  Ben repeated, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It's just the four of us here, at the summer house,"  Rey said. She grasped Ben's hands in hers. She scanned his face, though he tried to turn away. 

"Not a dream?"  Ben croaked out. Rey pulled Ben to stand up with her. He stumbled but finally stood. 

_ Even once spat out, the scars of those once trapped by a monster never stop screaming out their pain. _

Ben looked down at their hands, still refusing to meet Rey's gaze.

"Oh." 

\---

Rey guided Ben to the bathroom. The light was bright and the atmosphere warm. Perhaps it would melt away the darkness. 

Ben followed wordlessly. He stood, boneless, where Rey left him, next to the tub. 

Rey turned the taps and hot water gushed from them. 

Ben loved bathes. He had told her as much numerous times, never why though. It never mattered.

While the dual seated bath filled, Rey moved Ben to sit on the tiled edge of it. She stripped off her clothes and folded them in a pile on the nearby counter. 

Ben hadn't moved. Rey motioned for Ben to stand again and pulled his shirt and pants off before sitting him back down. 

Not a word, or any change in expression at their new condition. Though by now, nudity was just as common as being clothed, Ben usually had some bit of snark to throw her way about it. 

Ben looked up at the sky, through the skylight above the tub. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the light.

A kind of peace. 

Rey watched him with a smile. She ran her fingers through the water until it filled. When it was full she guided Ben into the tub.

He nodded his head in silent thanks as he slid into the water. Rey followed after him, sitting opposite Ben with her knees folded toward her chest. Ben's legs stretched out around her. He slumped into the water up to his chin. He looked up at the skylight again, contented.

Rey let her legs drift out until they were straightened and resting on top of Ben's legs. His arms settled over her shins, fingers wiping away the lines of bubbles that gathered on her skin.

Rey watched in fascination. It was like he was a child again, in the world of light, new and fresh.

"Thank you,"  Ben said. His eyes met Rey's. He was awake now and aware. 

"No problem,"  Rey responded. She didn't smile though, concern still weighed on her. 

Ben wrapped his hands around Rey's legs. He breathed deep, forehead furrowed. He took his time to speak again.

"Baths are weird,"  Ben said. He frowned at the words.

It was something. Likely not what he intended though. 

Rey nodded, patient. She had wanted him to speak after all. 

"Got used to being hosed down for awhile.Told myself it was refreshing, like standing under a waterfall," Ben sputtered out, his expression pained once more, "Told myself a lot of stupid things, I suppose." 

Rey nodded, again. Ben's breaths became short again. His grip only tightened on her legs. His mouth moved with no words, lips twisted into shapes of silence, like he could push the words out of his system.

"I'm not good at," Ben motioned his arms back and forth between him and Rey, "this."

"I know," Rey responded back.  A small laugh escaped her at such an obvious statement.

Ben winced at that. Rey shut up. 

She half pulled her legs back, but stopped. 

_ That was stupid. _

"I'm sorry," Ben said.  He grasped onto her again. His fingers rubbed circles over her legs in the water. 

"Me too," Rey said, "I think I get it now," she continued after a breath. She leaned back wrapping her hands over Ben's legs as well.

Ben nodded.  He licked his lips, still nervous, and took another deep breath. 

"I'm sorry I'm so jumpy here. Too many memories. Sir calls it dissociation. I call it scary as shit. Not so bad elsewhere, though." 

"Has it gotten better?"  Rey asked after she noticed Ben was waiting for a question.

"Therapist thinks so. Sir thinks so. Must be," Ben shrugged. 

"You don't think so?" Rey asked.  Ben rolled his head back, he stared up at nothing. 

"Every time I end up in a waking nightmare, sort of feels like square one again. Fucker's dead now. Rest of them ended up in jail one way or another. But they  _ won't go away _ ,"  Ben closed his eyes, pulled his hands out of the water with clenched fists. 

Rey shifted. She pulled herself so she knelt between Ben's legs, her upper body mostly out of the water. 

Ben tilted his head forward, and his face flushed a deep red. 

Rey angled herself downward, using Ben's shoulders for support, and pressed her lips to his.

_Forget them._ _Forget all of it._

This felt right, somehow. Ben wrapped his arms around her and dragged her closer. His lips crushed against hers.

When they parted, they were breathless and both red from the heat of the water.

Drunk on the moment Rey said,

"Next time try to imagine me attacking them with a blowtorch. I'll burn them all to dust." She made a whooshing sound and drew her arms in front of her to imitate the action. 

Ben raised his eyebrows at her, 

"Think you're a firebender, then?" Ben's face was emotionless, but he knew what he was doing. 

The darkness had dimmed to an afterthought.

Rey grit her teeth and splashed water at him, trying not to get his collar too wet. 

"Fine, I spray them in oil and you get the blowtorch. Whatever." 

Ben broke into a stiff smile for a moment. 

"Sir has suggested worse. I'll give it a shot." 

"Sounds like we all need to watch some 'Kill Bill' for ideas. I call movie night." 

Ben just shook his head.

\---

Rey finally drained the tub after her fingers started to prune. She clambered out of it and dried off. Ben followed after her. 

Rey went back into the main bedroom area, looked at her clothes and decided she didn't want to put them back on again. 

_ They were tainted.  _

Rey had a better idea. She went to the closet and found two fresh sets of sheets. She grabbed them and put one on the bed, then started the fun of folding and tying one of the sheets into a toga- like dress. 

Ben was puzzled when he came out of the bathroom but didn't say a word. 

Rey grabbed the other sheet from off the bed and presented it to Ben. 

"You don't wanna put on the icky clothes from yesterday right?" Rey asked. She took a moment to pose in her dress, imitating pictures of various Greek sculptures. 

"Fine," Ben conceded, and held his arms away from his body. Rey took up her task with glee, even though she had to stand on her toes to tie the knots correctly over his shoulder. 

Ben did a small turn once Rey finished and nodded. 

"Very respectable," Rey commented. 

Rey tried the door again.

"It's magically unlocked itself. Look at that," Rey commented.  She cracked the door and peered out into the hallway. 

Phas stood against the opposite wall, flipping through some app on her phone. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Rey's attire. 

"I had brought both your bags, but I can see clothes are now so yesterday,"  Phas said. She strolled into the room, grabbed Rey and spun her around once.

"Not half bad looking, kitten," Phas said. She ran her hands over the lines of the yoga in appreciation. She pulled Rey against her in a loose hug, then turned to Ben. 

"You look cute, too," Phas said with a wink. Ben glowered at her in return. He looked towards the hallway with his and Rey's luggage sitting in sight. 

"Har har, you gonna join us then?"  Ben said, his snark back, quick as ever. He stamped past Rey and Phas, grabbed both bags, and pulled them over to a chair by the bed. 

Rey let Ben retreat to the bathroom, to start to get dressed.

She looked up to see Phas's face pinch in concern as she looked over at Ben. The silent question was given Phas portrayed as she looked down at Rey, 

_ 'Is he okay?' _

Rey shrugged. 

_ Good question. _

Phas kissed her. Ben returned back into the room,wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. The sheet he had been wearing was neatly folded under his arm. 

"You should stay. Would love to see you in a toga," Rey said,eyeing the sheet under Ben's arm.

"You would look so cute, too," Ben said, deadpan, starting to unfold the sheet. 

"Oh no, you don't. I'm going to go check on breakfast. Huxely is cooking now," Phas said, she glanced back towards the door and took a step away from Rey and Ben. 

The two advanced with a subdued glee. Phas took another step back towards the door, but firmed up her stance. 

"Orders are you both stay here until we say otherwise. Understood?" Phas demanded. Her eyes were stern once more. 

_ Fun's over.  _

"Yes, Ma'am" Ben and Rey said in unison. They stopped. The sheet dropped. 

Ben threw Rey a mischievous glance, like they were still gonna conspire again later.

Rey shook her head and put her hands up. She didn't need Phas to actually be angry with her. 

Phas kissed the top of Rey's head, 

"Good girl"

Phas then stalked over to Ben and enveloped him in a hug. She held him there and whispered in his ear. Ben nodded slightly. 

Rey couldn't make out the words. 

Phas kissed Ben's cheek and left the room. 

"They have officially lost all subtlety. Why bother at all?"  Rey uttered 

"They like their games," Ben replied, throwing his hands out in defeat. He had been at the mercy of them much longer after all. 

"That they do. I'm gonna change," Rey grabbed her suitcase and went to the bathroom. 

\---

Everything had been put back in order, and they waited. 

Rey and Ben laid in bed, fully dressed, arms stretched over each other and legs intercrossed. Rey stared at Ben's now covered chest, shoulders, neck.

It truly was a rare moment that Ben didn't wear a collar. He said it was like a warm blanket or a shield, given to him by Armitage. 

Ben had an ability to stir fear of those around him, as something talked about and seen. Yet, he could revel in his own weakness with those he cared for. 

His submission was beautiful. He became a sublime being in it.

Rey kissed Ben's neck, above the collar, then his lips. Ben hummed in appreciation. 

Rey purred back. 

"One day I'll get to call you kitten, too," Ben murmured, with a nip at her neck. 

"Good luck with Phas agreeing to that" Rey nipped back, her tone as much of a tease as the bite 

The door unlocked and creaked open. 

"Breakfast is downstairs, come on kids," Phas said from the doorway. Rey untangled herself from Ben's long limbs and went to meet Phas.

Ben lumbered from the bed and followed. Rey grabbed her dominant's hand as they walked downstairs. Ben strode up behind Phas.

"You do remember I'm older than you, right?"  Ben said with a fake cough.

Phas gave a slight turn of her head to say,  "Gramps, it is then." Her voice was deadpan. Rey bit back a laugh.  She turned and walked backwards for a moment.

Ben glared daggers into Phas's back. He shot her the same look. Rey swiveled back, to walk forwards again.

"Ooooo, he's on the prowl," Rey said. She tugged at Phas's sleeve. Phas just smiled, 

"Just means more fun for me this weekend. We are still playing, in case Gramps back there forgot." 

"Woah, woah now," Ben said. He jogged to stand in front of Phas, "That wasn't a joke?" 

"Ask Huxely. It will happen once everything is dealt with." 

Ben stood to the side to let Rey and Phas pass. His head drooped down, arms hung loose besides him. 

Rey let go of Phas and walked back up to Ben. She grabbed his hand instead and searched his face. His expression was void of emotion again.

Worry crept back in. 

"I'm fine," Ben began to walk again, "Made way too many stupid comments yesterday, is all. Gonna make things interesting."

"She isn't that bad," Rey consoled. At least Phas was fair to her: she never pushed past stated limits or made Rey feel overwhelmed. She liked games in sessions as well but it was always fun or a good challenge.

"With you, maybe. Have you seen her play with guys? Ruthless, I tell you." Ben said, levity slipped back into his voice. He half smiled at her. It was enough of a reassurance.

Ben didn't want her to worry. He knew she would.

"Hard to believe that after what I've seen Armie do with you, just saying," Rey said, nudging an elbow into Ben's side. 

Ben laughed at that. 

Rey had to wonder, even more than she did before,how Ben could even play anymore? Was Armitage proving something to Ben with every session, every push? 

It must be a proof that Ben was more than his past, that maybe Armitage was too careful in the past and it hurt both men. 

Ben slowed Rey down and let Phas walk ahead of them.

"He doesn't play games in session. No real thinking required, I do what I'm told. Miss Phasma messes with your head, gets under your skin," Ben whispered. He feigned a shudder.

"You said you never played with women before me," Rey said with an overplayed scoff.

"She isn't a woman," Ben quipped back, "She's a beast," he finished. He growled loudly and lightly clawed at Rey's back. 

"I heard that comment Beastie Boy," Phas called up the stairs. 

"I'm just quoting you, Miss Phasma. I heard you say it to that creepy Dom last year." 

They had made it to the bottom of the stairs and all three were walking towards the dining room.

"Ooooh, that, I suppose I did. Brand new baby Dom thought I would kneel before him just because I don't possess a penis,"  Phasma exclaimed with a laugh. Her voice mocked the unfortunate man. It was easy to imagine Phas raining down her wrath on such a person.

"The look on his face when he found out you were the club owner was priceless,"  Ben chuckled, an evil glint in his eye. 

"You know, I never thought I would get to be the bouncer to my own place,"  Phas cracked her knuckles at the memory. 

Phas had been a very effective bouncer in college, or so Rey heard. She remembered Phas doing much the same work even as an owner on numerous occasions, a few times Rey got to see. 

Phas could wrestle a bear and come out of it with hardly a scratch. 

Ben could be a bear when it pleased him.

Rey ran ahead of Ben and Phas and opened the door to the dining room for them. 

"Sounds like I miss all the good stuff," Rey said, then entered herself. 

Inside, one of the tables close to the kitchen entrance was fully plated. Armitage sat at the far end, leaned back with his legs crossed and hands resting in his lap. His piercing dragon's eyes peered at them all. His face was placid. If someone didn't look closely they would think Armitage was relaxed. He was anything but. 

With two fingers, he pushed a button in and out of the buttonhole at the end of his sleeve. The button hole was starting to fray from the wear. Rey knew it was a new shirt. 

_ Had he slept at all? _

Ben approached Armitage first with the deference of a peasant before a king, eyes on the ground, and body bent forwards. Once besides his dominant, he knelt. Armitage placed his hand on Ben's head, fingers tangled in his hair. He visibly relaxed.

Some things never changed.

"Good morning, Sir," Ben said. 

Rey pulled out Phas's chair for her and let her dominant sit first. She stood at attention until Phas motioned for her to sit. 

"Did you two speak last night?" Armie asked. His gaze burned into her. 

"This morning, a bit," Rey said.  She looked down at the plate of pancakes, bacon, and toast before her. That look could only singe if she didn't meet it. It faded quick enough.

The food looked delicious. Rey hoped Armie would give the okay to eat. 

"Did you ask all you wanted to know?"  Armie asked. His voice inclined towards suspicion. 

"Not yet, we passed out last night,"  Rey answered. She glanced up for a moment, enough to see Armitage had inferred what he needed. He did not seem angry, yet again it was always hard to tell.

She eyed her plate once more, able to see watch the two men from the corner of her eye.

Armitage smiled. 

"I am sure I can rectify that,"  Armie's hand retreated from Ben's head and slid down to the back of his collar and tugged back. Ben's head was forced to angle upwards.

Ben let out a low whine. Armitage dragged his body up, to where the men's faces were inches apart. Ben did not fight it.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Ben whispered. 

"You offered nothing without question,"Armitage said, voice flat and harsh.

Ben bit his lip, "This morning I tried." Ben offered.

Armitage's eyes turned to Rey, once more. His gaze questioned Ben's story. He knew she watched.

"He woke up confused. I didn't want to push it,"  Rey said. She didn't want Armie to blame Ben. She didn't know there were orders. She would have asked.

"Do not make excuses. Beastie made a promise. He will honor it," Armitage stated. 

"May I offer a suggestion?" Phas interrupted, her voice thoughtful.  Phas leaned forward in her seat, arms crossed, elbows leaned on the table. 

Armitage turned her direction, eyes wide with curiousity.

Phas looked down at Ben, her expression sober, "If he is truly serious about talking, let them see it together with you, Armitage. That may explain things. "

Armitage released Ben. Ben sank back into his deep kneel, his head rested on the forearm of the chair. 

"We can still wait,"  Armitage's voice grew soft once more, his hand ran through Ben's hair. 

Ben stared up at Rey, conflicted. He trembled.

_ Should she speak?  _

Phas's hand went to hers, under the table, and squeezed hard. 

_ This wasn't about her anymore. Perhaps it never had been. _

Rey hung her head. She hated that she had possibly caused this. For all she had wanted to know, she despised the pain it inflicted.

"I can do it, Sir. I owe Rey that much,"  Ben spoke with determination.

Rey nodded. She pulled her hand from Phas's. The two women shared a look of understanding.

Phas spoke next. 

"If anything is missed I'm sure we can work on that tomorrow. I'm feeling like relaxing today anyway,"  Phas said. She yawned and stretched out to further her point.

"Sounds fair. You won't go easy on him, I hope." 

"Never," Phas responded with a smile. 

"Hopefully Beastie can be forthcoming today then," Armitage said. 

He picked up his fork and continued," Rey and Beastie will join me after breakfast then."

\---

Ben was coaxed into his chair for breakfast, though he appeared to want to become one with the floor. His body collapsed against the chair entirely.

He nibbled at the food while Rey devoured hers. In the end both finished their plates. Armie was a wonderful cook after all, it would be an insult to not finish it.

They ate in silence. Phas went back to her phone once her plate was empty, sighed and muttered about work emails. 

Once Armitage finished eating, he directed Rey and Ben to clean up.

"I have to finish getting ready," Armie announced before he left the room. Phas followed him with a wave.

That didn't quite make sense, he was fully dressed and groomed as he always was.

She would find out soon enough.

They were alone, grabbing plates and silverware to bring to the kitchen. Rey followed close behind Ben

_ She had to say something,to apologize, to placate, something. _

"I'm --" Rey started. 

Ben cut her off, 

"Don't say it,"  He didn't look at her. He walked ahead and placed his stack of dishes in the sink. His words were a rush of air, an automatic response to an apology. 

"I didn't know he would…" Rey struggled to find the words. 

"It was gonna happen anyway. Just a difference of place and time," Ben said. 

It had all been planned after all.

Rey followed and put what she had grabbed onto the counter. Ben started to wash the dishes and place them in the nearby dishwasher with stiff movements. 

"What can I do?" Rey stood there unsure what more to do. 

"Promise you won't leave,"  Ben said. He stopped, then gripped the edge of the counter, small trails of water dripped off the edge.

"I already --" Rey started. 

"Swear it,"  Ben demanded. He turned around and grabbed Rey's arms.  He looked her dead in the eye, like they were making some kind of blood pact. 

"Ben Kylo Solo, I promise. I am not going anywhere,"  Rey said with a solemn tone. 

Rey peeled Ben's wet fingers from her arms and pulled him down so she could kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked Ben in her arms for a moment.  He kissed her back like she would crumble into dust at the slightest touch.

Rey released Ben, and moved back to better see his face. His brow still furrowed, a smile twitched at his lips. He chewed his lip.

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, leaned up on her toes and Ben hummed in appreciation. 

"Best get back to it," he grumbled, then opened the dishwasher again.

They finished cleaning the table and got the dishwasher running right as Phas showed back up.

She leaned against the doorway, curious and unobtrusive until they both walked over to meet her.

"He's ready for you ," Phas said.

She grabbed Rey and enveloped her. Rey automatically relaxed against the sensation of Phas's body against her. It swept the worry within her away.

Phas was a rock Rey could anchor herself to in the stormiest sea. Phas was also the water, that pushed Rey back to shore when she drifted too far from things. 

Phas was the ebb, the flow and the anchor.

Alone, Ben waded in his own tide of thoughts, drifting within arm's reach. 

Rey unfolded herself from and beckoned him over. 

He didn't have to have be alone. They could all float together in a sea of the unknown. 

Phas moved Rey to grasp Ben and pull him in, which left Rey crushed between the two of them. Like two moorings placed too close together.

Rey made dramatic gasping noises.She tried to wiggle out of their arms to no avail. Phas laughed above her. Rey poked at Phas's sides to no avail.

Ben gave enough room for Rey to wiggle out and she escaped, made a swift escape into the dining room where she wouldn't get caught again. 

It wasn't the first time Phas and Ben has done that to her. 

They laughed and she sighed, then stuck her tongue out at them for good measure. 

Phas was a strange anchorage to be sure.

Phas pulled Ben into a hug again. She said something to him but Rey was too far to hear exactly what. 

From the movement of her lips Rey guessed it was, 'I'll always be here.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit of a whirlwind of things going at once. It was a doozy to go back and edit. I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> The next chapter is the storm. 
> 
> \---


	5. Walking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of what Rey was brought here to be shown. 
> 
> The horrific things caught on camera by disturbed men who delighted in Ben's suffering. 
> 
> So much to bear. 
> 
> Rey had demanded to know, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets very dark and this chapter where all the tags of this story are applied. Please be wary of them.

Phas led Ben and Rey to a door half hidden in the wood work under the stairs. 

They waited for a few minutes, after Phas sent Armitage a text.

The house creaked around them. The wind outside lashed at the building. 

It whispered of unknown things.

Ben stood against the wall across from the door, as far away as possible. His foot tapped against the floor loudly. Phas leaned against the same wall, her arm wrapped around Ben's shoulders. 

Rey watched them from across the hall, unsure what else to do or say.

She listened to the creaking whispers. Maybe she could understand them if she tried hard enough. 

Footsteps paced upwards towards the closed door. They vibrated against Rey's back. 

The door swung open without a sound. 

Ben moved forward to an unknown command, through the door. He refused to meet her gaze.

Phas took in a deep breath, nodded to Rey, then walked away towards the front door. 

Both men waited for Rey at the darkened landing. Together they descended. 

The basement. 

At the bottom of the stairs was the coldness of the smooth, poured, concrete floors which seeped through Rey's shoes.

Beyond an initial entrance area, much of the open area was covered area with a softer, spongy feeling black mat. There were dim antique sconces along the stone walls. Any windows found were covered with black curtains, and only noticed because the light that filtered around them. 

The room must have gone the expanse of the house. There were curtained off areas but besides that, the basement was set up like a normal play area for larger groups. Various pieces of dark stained bondage furniture were spread around with low couches surrounding each piece. More seating lined the edges of the room. 

Based on the set-up, it must have been an early prototype for Armie and Phas's current club set-up and style.

Against the far wall from the entrance was a set of couches and a projector mounted to the ceiling above it. A projector screen was already pulled down and lit up, though it was blank.

Ben moved as if underwater. He gripped tightly onto Armie, an unusual allowance.

It was just a room, even if it was the basement.

But knowing that didn't bring any comfort.

Armie prodded Ben to sit in the middle of a long high backed couch. Armitage sat beside him on the far end. 

Rey sat on the other side of Ben. She leaned against him. His body was rock like, every muscle tense. 

They all faced the black screen. 

Without warning the black flickered and it began. Rey looked over to see Armitage holding a small remote, which he slipped into his shirt pocket.

\---

On the screen, there was nothing to see. Through the crackle of a camera being shuffled around, came a voice. 

"What do you think we should call it, Ghost? Runaway slave?" A reedy man's voice started. The words rushed out with a breathy wetness. So eager to please. 

"Marcus,You are a pathetic man with bad taste," Another man's voice answered, deeper, cracked with age and a distaste for the world, "No, it will simply be titled, 'the lesson'," This second voice held disgust as he spoke down to the other man. 

"What 'you teaching then?" Marcus didn't lose whatever sick enthusiasm he held. 

"Toys should stay on their shelves, lest they be broken." The older man was like some kind of disturbed preacher.

There was an audible cut in the film.

A moment of silence 

The screen burned with bright light with speckles of darkness. The shot was settled in close on a light post from the inside of a dirty windshield. 

The shot was pulled back to see a bus stop terminal. It was night, cloudy. There weren't even any patches of stars. 

_ A storm was coming.  _

The trees were bare and pale against the light shining onto a single bench. A shadow of a person stood against the light there with a suitcase.

The camera shifted again, the shot blurred and re-focused. The shadow shifted and the person could be seen.

It was a younger looking Ben, like the photo Armitage had shown her the day before. He wore sweat pants, a heavy cloth jacket, and a large scarf. The scarf was out of place, somehow.

The camera jolted and shook as it was moved out of the car, closer to it's target.

Ben was on the far edge of the shot, but always in sight. 

Ben looked around fervently, checked the sign that had the bus times repeatedly. He didn't see the camera. 

A whoosh of sound passed by whoever was holding the camera now. The backside of a tall, bald man in a casual suit approached Ben. 

It didn't take long for Ben to see him. The effect was immediate. Ben scuttled backwards, tripped over his suitcase and hurried to stand again. 

The bald man stalked ever closer, slow and steady. He stood just enough out of the way that the camera didn't have to move. 

Ben had turned pale, like he would be sick, but he stood. He didn't try to run. He knew there would be no point. He didn't try to plead. Nothing. 

The older man turned and pointed to the camera. His grin was predatory. Ben peered out towards it. 

He never saw the taser until it was jammed in his gut. Ben dropped like a stone knocked off a cliff. The only sound was his body hitting the ground. 

The bald man leaned over and ripped Ben's scarf away to reveal a thin metal collar. With an unexpected strength, the man grabbed Ben and dragged him towards the camera, out of the light. 

Ben's mouth opened and closed, half formed words sputtered out, unheard but full of panic. 

Sound erupted with static, the camera rushed forward past a struggling Ben and his captor. A thin sinewy hand shot out in front of the camera and grabbed the toppled suitcase. The view swiveled back the opposite direction at a dizzying speed to watch the bald man and Ben. 

Half in darkness, between tall hedges and a line of cars, Ben thrashed on the ground under the weight of the older man, who sat on top of him. 

As the camera approached and focused in, Ben's hands could be seen, zip-tied together, then further bound to a ring on his collar. 

The camera was lowered until it was on the ground, and blades of grass obscured the bottom of the screen. A man rushed out from behind it, Marcus likely, and knelt besides Ben. He grabbed Ben's legs, pulled out zip-ties from a pocket in an ill-fitting jacket, and bound Ben's knees and ankles. 

Marcus was a short man with dark, cropped hair, thin limbs and a large belly. 

The other man, Ghost, probably, seemed to always be in shadow. 

Marcus rushed back and the camera lifted from the ground and panned towards the ongoing struggle. 

There were only the sounds of bodies moving. No curses or begging. Nothing. 

Nothing but silent screams and panicked movements from Ben. Ghost's moves were smooth, practiced.

It was disturbing.

Ghost pulled a piece of cloth and a dowel from his pocket. He calmly held Ben's head in place with his knees and used the dowel to shove the cloth into his mouth. With clockwork movements the cloth was held with the dowel while he pulled out a roll of thin black tape and wrapped it around Ben's head until the bottom half of Ben's face was covered with the stuff. 

The same tape as what was wrapped around Ben's hands in the picture. 

Ben finally started to scream. His chest heaved and he clawed at the tape over his face. The hands were slapped out of the way harshly and another layer of tape was applied. The screams, more muffled and full of desperation grew as a third layer was applied. The shadow man above him chuckled, like this was all a joke. 

A sick joke by a twisted and crooked old man. 

Ghost only moved once Ben stilled again, and could be heard walking away. As soon as Ghost stood, Ben began to squirm. The camera tilted down to show Marcus's boot kick Ben back into place. 

Ben's eyes pleaded but to no avail. He curled in on himself, and faced away from the camera. The booted foot reappeared and the heel of it nudged Ben's side until he turned back around. 

The sound of a car rolled up. A door opened and footsteps approached. 

The camera was placed on the ground again, facing the wheels of the car. Marcus and Ghost grunted and Ben exclaimed through the layers of the gag. Two pairs of legs moved past the camera with Ben's writhing body between them. 

A trunk opened and Ben grew even more muffled. 

Marcus returned and picked the camera up in a nauseating lift and bouncing motion while Marcus jogged over to the car. 

"Get his legs, Marcus," Ghost demanded, his crooked features contorted in anger.

The camera panned wildly back and forth, Marcus using one hand to zip tie Ben's legs to a set ring in the trunk. Ghost held the limbs still. Ben's cries were utterly ignored.

"Ghost, you got his arms?" Marcus said with short prespirating breaths.

"Yes, you dolt. Hurry up," Ghost spat out. 

Another round of the camera swinging back and forth wildly, as Marcus closed the trunk. A brief shot tilted down to see the suitcase which was picked up again. The back door was opened and the suitcase was promptly shoved down in front of the seats.

In the hatchback one of the seats was laid down and Ben's body had wormed its way to lay on it. 

Ghost had moved around to the other back door and was sitting down. He grasped at the front of Ben's collar. Ben's hands shook as they wrapped around Ghost's hand, a plea for mercy. There was no acknowledgement given. His hands were shoved away. 

_ Nothing but an inconvenience. _

Marcus found a chain attached to another ring set into the car and zip-tied the end of it to the metal collar. Ben kept his hands away from Marcus's touch. 

The sound of movement kept up, one car door closing and another opening. The motor started. 

The camera was pushed forward violently, Marcus pulling himself fully into the back seat and closing the door behind him. 

The car rumbled as it moved. The camera was positioned somehow where it was more still. It looked down on Ben's panicked face. He pulled against the bindings tirelessly and screamed, wordless, against the layers of the gag. 

Shot after shot of moments passed, a montage of Ben in the trunk, the light outside got brighter with each cut. By the end, Ben was still and quiet. 

Once the nauseating montage was over the footage was still once again, the sound of the engine gone. Ben's eyes were closed tight, hands clenched. 

The camera was dislodged from the set point and swung towards the car door, which opened to show Ghost with a long piece of cloth and the roll of black tape in his gnarled hands. 

The camera bounced, Marcus moving out of the way, and then re-focused on Ben. 

The piece of cloth was wrapped over his still closed eyes, and more tape was used to hold it in place. Ben's face has almost entirely a black mass of tape now. 

Ben twitched away from the touch, his body exhausted by hours of struggle. 

He merely flinched as the zip-tie that bound the collar to the chain was cut.

The sound of movement, the side door closed and then the trunk opened. 

The camera swayed for a moment. 

Snap! Another zip-tie cut. Then grunting as Ben was pulled away from the camera and out of sight. 

\---

Pause. The screen went black.

A breath rattled out of Rey. The room was so cold, even with Ben's warmth burning next to her. He had slumped low of the couch, his body an unnatural lean towards her. Rey pulled clenched fingers off her arms where her fingernails had dug into the skin. Small half moon marks littered her arms. She grasped onto Ben. He dug his head into her stomach, faced away, his body half curled.

He was here. He was safe, away from the nightmare, the beginning of a nightmare. 

Armitage gazed into her. His face pinched with concern.

_ What the hell happened?  _

Armitage turned back and stared at the screen. His body went limp against the couch. He looked over to her again.

_ Was it over?  _

Armitage shook his head like he was inside her head. 

_ What the fuck was going to happen?  _

Rey rocked in place, needing to pull herself out of the terrible vision she had seen. Ben made low gasping sounds, like he would be sick. 

She stopped. Her hands ran up and down his back. 

_ So warm. Safe.  _

Rey pushed those thoughts out through her hands. Ben quieted. His arms wrapped around her legs like she was a teddy bear. He glanced at the screen for moments then turned away again. 

Armitage stood and turned to Rey. 

_ Can you go on?  _

Rey scarcely nodded.

Armitage knelt down and peeled Ben from her legs. The men embraced, pulled back. Armitage seemed to ask Ben the same question without a word. 

Ben swallowed a mournful wail, all sense of dignity lost. 

_ Why did they have to go on? Haven't she seen enough?  _

Ben peered at Rey from the floor. His face shifted and contorted from terrified to unsure. He clutched only Armitage and nodded into his dominant's shoulder. 

The two men rose and sat back down. Rey leaned in against Ben. His arms wrapped around her, tense once more.

\---

The screen sizzled back to life, the camera slowly swiveled on a fixed point from a full and unfinished concrete wall to a brightly lit circle of light in the middle of wherever it was.

Bright lights shone on the metal chair Ben was now bound onto, naked besides a metal chastity belt. Thick metal cuffs held his wrists and ankles against the frame of the chair. Wide leather straps held down his thighs, arms, and chest. He looked to the side and begged with unspoken words

Ghost walked up behind him holding a clear bottle of unknown liquid. The older man poured it on top of Ben's head before smoothing the hair back. The substance glistened the same way other parts of Ben's body did under the garish light. Ben was covered in the stuff. 

Ghost stepped away. Ben looked towards the camera, to whoever was behind it. An audible "please" was heard before Ghost returned with something half hidden in his hand,

"I'm gonna shave that pretty head of yours and everything else now if you don't shut it," Ghost said. The person behind the camera sniggered at the comment. 

Ben shivered and said nothing more. Ghost dangled a skin-colored latex hood in front of the camera. Ben recoiled at the sight of the thing, for what little he could move. 

Ghost began to tug the hood over Ben's head as the bound man tried to pull away. Once the thing was on, Ghost reeled back and slapped Ben's face hard enough to shift him in the restraints. 

Ben went slack, blood starting to pool from his exposed lip. 

"Marcus. Fix it," Ghost demandes. The camera stilled while Marcus ran over with a towel and pressed it against Ben's face until the blood stopped flowing. Once Marcus was done he handed the bloodied towel to Ghost and ran back towards the camera to start working it again. 

Ghost presented a lock to the camera and made a show of locking the zipper in the back of the hood before smoothing out the wrinkles of the thing. 

Once Ghost moved out the way to grab something else the camera pushed in to see the hood covered everything but Ben's mouth, even his nose. There was an odd aspect that looked like closed eyes detailed onto the hood.

Ben twisted his head slightly as if trying to look around. His hands stretched against the restraints as if he could reach the hood. No such luck. 

Ghost came back into the frame holding a thin cane. He presented it to his unseen audience. With a smirk he turned and hit the inside of Ben's thigh. The sound of it echoed around the concrete room.

Ben jumped in the restraints. Ghost stood to the side hitting Ben randomly. Each time Ben wasn't able to anticipate the attack. When it seemed his point was clear he pulled away, and put the cane down. 

"Blind as a bat," Marcus muttered with glee from behind the camera.

Ghost picked up a set of manacles and released one of Ben's wrists from the chair. He roughly grabbed Ben's wrist before locking one of the cuffs of the manacles over it.

Ben bit his lip, clenching his fists but hardly moved otherwise. 

The same was done with Ben's other wrist, which ended with his hands in front of him in his lap. Ghost released the leather straps over Ben's chest and arms. He waited a moment and when Ben didn't react he smiled triumphantly. 

Ghost moved offscreen and the camera zoomed in on Ben feeling the new bindings and testing their limitations for movement. A crank was heard turning and a chain slowly descended from above to right in front of Ben's head.

Ghost came back and the camera expanded it's view to see both men again. Ghost roughly grabbed Ben's arms and pulled them upward and fastened them to the dangling chain. Ben started trying to feel the restraints but Ghost tapped his hands and Ben stopped. 

Ghost looked pointedly towards the camera, and Marcus ran out from behind it to another unseen place. The sound of the crank started again and Ben's arms were raised higher so his arms ended up above his head. 

The sound of footsteps came again and Marcus returned with another lump of latex. 

With a nod from Ghost Marcus pulled the metal ankle cuffs off while Ghost undid the leather straps holding Ben's thighs in place. 

Ben tried to move his legs together away from the two men. Ghost slapped his face again, the chains rattling as Ben was moved by the force of it.

"Keep struggling and maybe I'll blind you permanently now; don't need your eyes, do you boy?" Ghost said, as if he was giving it serious consideration. 

"No one else would want you either," Marcus muttered as he separated out what looked like legs from the latex clump. 

"Indeed," Ghost praised. Both men started working the clear latex over Ben's legs up his knees. Marcus disappeared off screen. Ghost grabbed Ben's waist and pulled him off the chair to a standing position. 

The crank turned and once again Ben's hands were lifted to just above his head. 

His captors then worked the latex suit over Ben's waist, then part way up his chest. Ben just stood there, shifted from foot to foot, grabbing onto the cuff links to steady himself. 

The catsuit left Ben's feet open but otherwise was akin to a slick see-through second skin. 

Ghost refastened Ben's ankles to the chair before Marcus left the view of the camera. The turn of the crank echoed and Ben's arms were lowered to his waist level. 

Ben flexed his fingers, likely to get circulation back into them. He shuffled his ankles against the restraints blindly, feeling his limitations. 

Once Marcus had returned, one of Ben's arms was released from the dangling cuff and worked into the sleeve of the catsuit. 

At the end of the sleeve was what looked like a pouch of latex. Once his hand was shoved into the pouch, Ben's hand attempted to uncurl itself but he couldn't fully straighten his fingers. 

The cuff was put back on and the process was methodically repeated with Ben's other arm. 

Ben breathed heavily as he tried to stretch his hands within their new prisons. Ghost started zipping up the back of the suit. 

Ben tried to twist away, looking like he was on the edge of panic, starting to whisper something under his breath. 

"You're asking for a shock collar then?" Ghost commented with a low chuckle. He showed another lock to the camera before locking the suit on as well.

A set of thick, leather, bondage mitts were brought out as well and locked over Ben's hands and wrists. Ghost stepped back as Ben let out a whimper of distress at his now useless hands. He tried to move only to almost fall with his ankles still locked to the chair.

Marcus zoomed in on Ben's chapped lips.

Ben spoke in a cracked voice, "please, Master." 

Ghost smiled. 

The screen went black again.

\---

The camera was on the move again.

Ben was blindly led across the expanse of what could be now seen as the basement of the summer house. An empty and cold version of it.

Ghost pulled Ben by his collar, forcing him to bend over and try not to fall. 

Ben was led to a cell in the middle of the room and laid down on the low cot that served as a bed within it. Ghost stood over him as Ben curled up on the cot, choking back ugly sobs. The camera tilted down and focused on the addition of the shock collar locked above the thin metal collar he already had on. 

After a moment Ghost left the cell, locked the door. The camera followed him up the stairs. The basement lights turned off behind them. 

There were only haunted wails in the darkness.

\---

Pause. The screen returned to black.

Rey couldn't breath. Her throat tightened and her chest ached with held back tears. 

Nausea threatened to overtake her. The room wouldn't sit still.

The air was too heavy. 

"Please stop," Rey whispered, "A moment,"

She didn't look at her Ben now, just the dark screen for a moment trying to get a grip on herself.

Both men stared at her. It only made the terribleness of it all worse. 

Rey clutched Ben all the tighter now, pulled herself more into his lap and turned her back on the screen. 

She gave it to the tears now. They fell freely.

Ben held onto her, his head leaned on top of hers. Armie's hand rubbed her back. 

Rey hated this. 

_ Why am I so pathetic? Why I can't be stronger? _

The men's words came back to her.

_ A walking nightmare _ .

_ Kill him faster _ .

There was more. Rey knew that. She didn't want to see. 

"You can stop here, Rey," Armie said, his voice quiet as if to not startle her.

Rey didn't answer. She readjusted her arms around Ben as she focused back on the sound of his heartbeat. 

Eventually she found the will to speak again.

"You stop too," Rey croaked out. She would be strong enough to finish this. Just not now. 

" We're stopping Rey," Armie assured before she heard him get up, "I'm going to grab some water," Armitage was no longer talking to her. 

"Good idea," Ben responded, his voice flat. 

Once Armitage left Ben slowly untangled Rey from him. He made her lay on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her and then knelt next to the couch. His hand entwined with hers.

Rey knit her brows and frowned. She tried to pull him up onto to couch so he could lie next to her. She felt so cold and raw. 

Ben just shook his head, leaned in and kissed her head. 

"I'm so sorry," Rey said. She reached her other hand out from the blanket and rested it against Ben's cheek. Her fingers ran along the ridges of his face. Somehow, that grounded her.

"Thank you for staying," was all Ben said. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage watches the end of the video, the finale of Ben's terrible past. 
> 
> Rey and Ben are finally able to talk. 
> 
> Ben and Phas talk. Rey and Armitage talk. 
> 
> This may be the end of the story, but it is the beginning of their healing.

Armitage sat in the dark of the basement, alone. One day Rey would see this too, but not tonight. 

There was so much more, but tonight he would watch the end.

\---

"Why do you keep fighting me?" The old man's voice echoed through the empty space. Ghost was frustrated.

The camera pushed in on the cell in the middle of the room. Ben leaned against the bars on the outside. The locks on everything, the suit, hood, and collars were shown in stark relief against the slick layer of see-through latex. The bondage mitts were gone, but thick latex cuffs bound Ben's hands to individual bars of the cell. 

The sound of water rushing through a hose overwhelmed the camera and turned to a high pitched static. In a moment Ben was drenched from the harsh spray of water. It shoved him sideways, the loud metal click of his restraints echoed across the empty room.

The camera zoomed in further. A metal loop attached to the outside of the cell was locked to the ring of Ben's thin steel collar. The loop was just at Ben's neck height, so he could stand normally. 

The view panned to include Ghost in the shot, who held the hose and released more thick streams of water at Ben's legs. Ben struggled to move away, as limited as he was. He shivered hard. Ben's knees buckled at the water. Another loud click echoed,as the collar held him in place. Ghost kept going, aiming for arms, back, then Ben's neck. 

Ben didn't respond to this silent interrogation. His teeth were barred. 

The hose moved closer, and the streams of water only became more painful. The metal of his restraints sung against his movement to evade the water. 

Ghost moved to Ben's side and aimed the hose at Ben's face, the hood which blinded him. Ben turned his face as far away as he could. He took shallow breaths. He could only breathe through his mouth with the hood. 

The camera was close now, enough to see through the clear latex, revealing unnaturally pale malnourished skin, heaving bruising on various parts of Ben's body, many healing cuts from before the suit was put on.

Ghost pressed the hose to Ben's cheek. 

Ben didn't answer. 

Ghost threw the hose down, made a sound of disgust, and motioned to the camera. A hand reached into view and unlocked Ben's wrists and then neck from the cell. Ben didn't move, gripping the bars. 

Ghost shoved him away and then down onto the soaking wet concrete floor. 

"You're never leaving this place," Ghost screamed. He wasn't confident or calm any longer. 

He dragged Ben back into the cell. Ben didn't resist that. His hands just went to the shock collar still locked onto him and shuddered. He went back to his cot, dripping wet and wrapped the single wool blanket on it around him. Ghost slammed the door shut and locked the cell.

Ghost then grabbed the camera and walked fast, the sound of static overtaking anything else. The camera was fixed to a point where it could overlook the cell. 

Ben sat on the cot, his knees pulled to his chest and arms around his legs. The blanket nearly enveloped him.

The sound of two sets of footsteps disappeared up a set of stairs. 

Ben's head tilted towards the direction of the stairs. He waited a moment.

His hands ran against the metal edge of the cot and the latex sliced open a little bit until one hand was free. He did the same with the other hand. 

Ben flexed his fingers, but they couldn't fully straighten. Nonetheless, they reached up and grabbed the latex hood around his mouth and pulled. The seams of the hood must have been already frayed. The hood ripped into shreads. Curled fingers pulled at the arms, chest, legs of the latex suit until finally it was ripped from his body. He kept ripping it until it was shiny tatters and then threw each piece as far beyond the bars of the cell as possible. 

His eyes remained closed, shut tight. 

-

There were sirens. 

Ben's eyes were open. His gaze lingered between the camera and the stairs leading out of the basement. 

Shots rang out, distorted though the camera's audio. Ben jumped but remained seated on the cot, the blanket clasped tight around him.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs.

Marcus came into view. He gripped a shotgun. He ran toward the cell and pointed it towards the stairs. His breaths came in sharp bursts. 

Ben watched him without a word.

More footsteps were heard, the sounds of guns cocked. Light streamed down the stairwell.

Marcus turned to Ben, furious and terrified.

He turned his gun towards Ben. 

Ben stood and walked as close as the bars would allow.

The camera couldn't process the barrage of sound as guns fired.

Bullets ripped through Marcus's body. He fell. 

Ben didn't flinch. 

A man came into view in an officer's uniform. He found the lock to the cell and waved another officer over who cut the lock with a bolt cutter. 

"Help," was all Ben said. His voice was hoarse. He staggered out of the cell, not touching any of the offered hands. 

The officers led him out of sight.

One remained and called something back towards the stairs, unheard over the commotion of footsteps and sirens. 

Within a few moments only set of footsteps could be heard, this time approaching the camera itself. 

The camera was picked-up and there was Armitage's face in view. His face was splotched red, hair a total disarray. He was ready to kill, if the deed had not already been done. 

The footage cuts off. 

Armitage turned off the projector. He pulled the nest of blankets around him and closed his eyes, ready for a sleepless night in the basement.

\---

The next day was the perfect combination of the sun peeking through moving clouds. Rey and Ben walked along the trails to the garden.

Rey stopped at the gazebo and sat on the sun warmed wood. She patted the area next to her. Ben sat next to her, so close that their hips touched and his arm draper across her shoulders. He beamed a smile at her, pulling her even more against him for a moment. 

Ben hadn't spoken much after they left the basement the night before, but kept some form of physical contact with Rey since then. 

They stayed in the room they had been locked into, an unspoken decision made and followed through with. 

Armitage didn't leave the basement. As far as Rey knew he stayed there the rest of the night, for what purpose, she didn't dare ask. Rey remembered seeing Phas heading that direction as her and Ben went upstairs. 

It was quiet when they awoke, like they were the only ones in the house. Rey had checked to make sure Armie's car was still in the driveway from the window. It was. Ben looked out towards the woods from the window and then began getting dressed. Rey had followed without question. 

Ben had led them to the gazebo. He squeezed Rey close on the bench for a long while. The sounds of crickets and leaves rustling from squirrels and chipmunks surrounded them. Ben leaned his head towards the dappled light through the canopy. 

He released her and moved across the small structure, and sat on the ground of the gazebo against the wall. Rey got off the bench and joined him there. 

"So…?" Ben started. He pulled his knees towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His eyes looked towards the opening of the gazebo to the garden beyond. 

Ah. Right, questions. Rey wasn't sure she even wanted to know anything more. 

Ben was offering and it might not be something he offered again often in the future.

"You must hate latex," was the first thing that came to Rey's mind. She was unable to think of anything else under the pressure of the opportunity. 

"Past tense. Hated it." Ben said pointedly. 

He let out a deep breath he had been holding. 

"You didn't want to be judged by that," Rey reminded herself more than anything. Yet again, she couldn't imagine what kind of process it took to make hating such a thing be in the past. 

"It's okay to hate things or not be comfortable with them, at least...Those things which hurt us," Rey said after a long while. She understood that much. 

"I wanted you to push. You didn't know so nothing would stop you. Everytime they stopped it reminded me that I --," Ben paused, drawing in his lip with a shaky breath. 

" I could have hurt you, and never known how," Rey pushed, her lingering anger bubbling to the surface at the thought. 

"You were always so thoughtful. So careful. So many questions and concerns -- I loved it. You cared so much for someone you barely knew, even without knowing about my past" Ben rambled. 

"Why wouldn't I care about you?" Rey burst out, incredulous until Ben looked away, pulling his lips together. He covered his face with his hands.

"...just... broken toy," Ben mumbled behind his hands. 

Rey pulled his hands away from his face and gripped them tightly in her own. Ben sounded like he was repeating remembered words. Something else he had internalized. 

"You aren't that to me. You're just Ben." 

\---

  
  


Phas watched Rey and Ben return from the woods. Rey had asked where Armitage was and Phas led her to the top of the basement stairs once more. She watched Rey disappear into the darkness of the landing before she walked away. 

When Phas returned outside she found Ben. He sat out on the lawn under the cloudless sky. His head was tilted back and his eyes shut tight. His legs were crossed and his arms languidly laid over them. His ragged breathing was the only thing that gave him away. 

Phas leaned against the railing of the porch, and watched him until his breathing was deep and even. Then it was safe to call him over. 

"Benny boy, come in the shade before I melt. I'm sweating just looking at you." 

Ben peaked an eye open at her and stuck out his tongue. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He slowly stretched and sauntered over. 

Phas kept an arm length distance once Ben got into the shade and she swore his lip curled. Phas had been the victim of too many sweat filled hugs from him in the past to not be cautious. 

"I promise, I won't, " Ben bowed slightly, his voice absolutely full of mischief. 

Phas sat down on one of the benches that sidled up along the house. She patted the spot next to her and Ben followed. He sat down and wrapped a slimy, gross, smelling arm around her and beamed with pride. 

Phas picked Ben's arm up by his hand with two fingers and removed it. She didn't breathe until the arm was removed then took in a deep breath. 

"Okay, I deserved that," Phas started, her tone more pitiful then she intended. Ben moved back and looked at her with concern. The playful mood was gone as it came. 

"You don't need to talk about it now," Ben started. He played with a curl of hair as he peered downwards.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Ben. Let me get it over with." Phas wanted to get this part over with. 

"Yes, Ma'am, " Ben replied. He leaned back against the flat wooden siding of the house. His hands settled over his knees. 

"I'm sorry I went along with this whole thing. I just couldn't stand seeing Rey...like she was," Phas's voice was meek. She had practiced the line so many times in her head. She had been so sure of things.

"I know. I accepted it too. Sir doesn't like advertising it, but I can say no," Ben let out a forced laugh. His head leaned back fully and his eyes closed again. He was forcing himself to relax, his arms slipped to his sides now.

"I trust your judgement. Known you too long to expect anything less. I'm honored to count you as a friend. And I'm only ever gonna say that once." Ben continued. His voice lilted as he spoke in jest, if only to cover the serious depth of his words. 

Phas pulled Ben into a hug, sweat and all. It was an awkward, strange, kind of side hug. Phas squeezed as hard as she could, until he gave in.

"Let go, that hurts," Ben's voice pitched into a falsetto, which only had Phas squeeze him tighter. They both stood and faced each other. Ben's smile held a challenge. 

Ben was being a little shit and he knew what that meant. 

The two wrestled on the front porch like old times after all. Phas won only cause Ben never was good at strategy. 

Afterwards they sprawled out on the cool wood decking under the shade of the wrap around porch. 

It was just like the old days, after college, after Ben recovered enough to smile again. 

Phas had wanted to make sure he could smile again, fully for the rest of his life.

\---

Rey found herself at the basement door again. Armie was down there again, Phas told her before going outside to check on Ben. 

When she found Armie, he sat on the tall backed couch, still in pajamas. His hair was an unruly mess. He stared at the blank wall before him..

The projector was silent and dark.

Rey couldn't imagine what else he was watching. 

"Sir?" Rey whispered. No response. She tiptoed closer.

"Are we really so unfamiliar Rey?" Armie's voice was tinged in humor, but his face was still, like a carved expression of worry. 

"Armie -- May I sit?" Rey corrected. She moved to stand between him and the projector screen. 

"Of course, dear Rey. I promise Beastie isn't hidden in any corners this time. " Armie was tired and sullen, even as he attempted humor.

Rey padded over and sat down within an arm's span of Armitage. They sat in silence for a while.

"I heard them talking outside before I came down," Rey broke the silence.

"Ah," Armie said. He let out a quick breath, then pushed the worry away back into his brow, where it always lived. The rest of his face relaxed forcibly. He turned his head towards Rey, with stiff movements. His posture was stone rigid, even as disheveled as he was. 

"I'm afraid you're upset with me for this whole scheme. Ben is. He did agree to it, but still. You should be upset." Guilt poured out of Armitage. His body crumpled inwards. 

How could Armie look so fragile suddenly?

"If Phas was in on it, I don't think I could be," Rey tried to counter. It was all too close for Rey to feel truly upset at anyone.

"You two don't work like that. I know you aren't like that," Armie's hand snaked out and touched Rey's leg, " I needed to know something. I went ahead without thinking through it. " His hand shook. His whole body shook from the confession. He wasn't fully making sense, but Rey would never interrupt him like this.

Rey scooched herself so she sat next to Armie until their arms touched fully against eachother. She leaned her head against his arm. He leaned his body back against hers, molding to her touch. 

"How very unlike you. Ben's personality must be rubbing off," Rey started with a laugh, "You don't need to apologise. I needed to know too." 

Armie scoffed, choking back what sounded like a laugh or was it a sob?

"Just so you know, dear Rey, if you ever break his heart, I will do far worse to you," a dead serious statement. The venom in those words was enough to kill. But it drained away quickly. He was too tired to carry the past right now. 

He kissed Rey's forehead, fully embracing her. She held onto him, just for now. 

"Wouldn't expect anything less." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read this story through! I had no idea when I started this that this story would take over this year. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it though, as it was a great challenge for me. 
> 
> As this is part of a series, I am all ears for ideas of how to continue, if anyone wants more from this miniverse. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


End file.
